totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę!
Ocalcie tę Totalną Porażkę! to czternasta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Podsumowanie: Ratunek przez Telefon, przez Bridgette i Geoffa oraz przez Porażkowych Braci którzy wykonali podkład muzyczny do piosenki. Tematem piosenki jest zachęcenie telewidzów do wpłacenia 500 tysięcy dolarów na paliwo do samolotu Totalnej Porażki który w poprzednim odcinku musiał awaryjnie lądować na Jamajce z powodu braku paliwa. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Bridgette: Ten show ratować chciej. Ten show zapada się, Czy to, Bawi cię. Geoff: Jamajka ugrzęźli tam. Jamajka tam nawet ja. Prywatki. Nie mogę mieć. Bridgette: Musisz nam pomóc, to koniec jest. Geoff: Zatonie statek, załoga precz. Bridgette: Zmienić w ich życiu, coś chciej. Bridgette i Geoff: Bez gotówki będzie dno! Bridgette: Ocalcie, Tę Totalną... Geoff: ...Porażkę. Trochę płaćcie. Bridgette i Geoff: Na kochany przecież show! Bridgette: Ocalcie, tę Totalną... Geoff: ...Porażkę. Nasz numer znacie! Bridgette i Geoff: Uratujcie show i te nasze pół miliona! Geoff: Ocal show mała, to tylko szmal. Trochę miłości i szmal. |-| Tekst angielski = Bridgette:'' 'This show you need to save. This show, you gotta tell, This show, That you care. '''Geoff: ''Jamaica, they're trapped down in.'' Jamaica, they can't even, Ja-party. It's so unfair. Bridgette: You've gotta help now, we're on the brink. Geoff: The crew gets fired, if this ship sinks. Bridgette: So make a difference, in their lives. Bridgette i Geoff: Give us cash or this show dies! Bridgette: Save this show, Total Drama. Geoff: Save this show, '' ''You know you wanna. Bridgette i Geoff: Save the show that you love! Bridgette: Save this show, Total Drama. Geoff: Save this show, so call the numbah! Bridgette i Geoff: Save the show with love, and five hundred thousand dollars! Geoff: Save the show baby, just give it some dough. Give it some love and some dough. Ciekawostki Ciągłości *Jest to pierwsza piosenka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie w której zaśpiewał Geoff. **Jest to także druga piosenka w której zaśpiewał uczestnik który nie konkurował w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Pierwszą jest Boski urok masz w której śpiewali Justin i Trent. *Jest to druga piosenka w której grali Porażkowi Bracia i drugi raz kiedy Cody został zastąpiony przez wielką stopę. *Sceny wszystkich odcinków wyemitowanych przed tym podsumowaniem (z wyjątkiem Zakręcony Czas w Japonii) są pokazane w tle piosenki, pokazując wszystkich uczestników z wyjątkiem Ezekiela. *Bridgette i Geoff zaburzyli czwartą ścianę, kładąc ręce na numerach wyświetlanych na ekranie. *Jest to trzecia piosenka, którą rozpoczęła Bridgette. Inne to Trzyma ją słup i Tak przykro. *Jest to druga piosenka zaśpiewana w duecie. Pierwszą jest O, Izzy. Odniesienia *Bit piosenki i jej znaczenie jest podobne do We Are the World 25 for Haiti i Send It On. Galeria Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(1).png|''Ten show ratować chciej.'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(2).png|''Ten show zapada się, czy to, bawi cię.'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(3).png|''Jamajka ugrzęźli tam.'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(4).png|''Jamajka tam nawet ja.'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(5).png|''Prywatki. Nie mogę mieć.'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(6).png|''Musisz nam pomóc, to koniec jest.'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(7).png|''Zatonie statek, załoga precz.'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(8).png|''Zmienić w ich życiu, coś chciej.'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(9).png|''Bez gotówki będzie dno!'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(10).png|''Ocalcie, tę Totalną...'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(11).png|''...Porażkę. Trochę płaćcie.'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(12).png|''Na kochany przecież show!'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(13).png|''Ocalcie, tę Totalną...'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(14).png|''...Porażkę. Nasz numer znacie!'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(15).png|''Uratujcie show i te nasze pół miliona!'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(16).png|''Ocal show mała, to tylko szmal.'' Ocalcie_tę_Totalną_Porażkę(17).png|''Trochę miłości i szmal.'' Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Podsumowania